I was Gordon Freeman once and felt like protecting
by Mag8889
Summary: ...Alyx. Two nights ago I've found myself to be Gordon Freeman. I was seeing my hands, body and legs covered with orange and grey HEV suit, like in game, except it was my body! It was fantastic! Too bad the dream was so short... I hope you enjoy it!


So last night I found myself in this tall, kinda old fashioned bulding, running up the bright staircase with my shotgun. The dark figures were chasing us, there was maybe six or eight of them. Luckily, we overran them quite a bit! Alyx was showing up here and there, she didn't look like she really need my help, shooting down these guys from the distance. The staircase was painted dim yellow shades and was really neat and clean. No banister, opened. No signs of destruction of war of any kind.

I looked down the stairs and as I thought it's better to hurry up than to focus on shooting the enemies, I rushed even more, but then, out of nowhere, two of them appeared above me! They somehow found a shortcut. So without thinking I pointed at the first one with my shotgun and BAM! And then the other one, before he managed to grab his gun! Alyx wasn't anywhere around. What the hell I hurried up anyways. I was starting to feel anxious about her, but I though I have to trust her intuition and skills.

I could see the orange colors of my suit segments, my grey gloves and my strong, youn man's legs covered with orange and grey HEV every time I used my gun or had to land on the ground, duck or raise my body again. BAM! Another shotgun shot. I love my shotgun! I didn't have any other weapon, but if that's the only one, I'm happy! BAM!

I climbed to the top of the stairs. On the right, below me, there was some kind of a hall. Very high celling, high, arched wndows. Very pretty place, although I didn't have time to get astounded I was just anxious and alert, looking around almost all the time.

I saw Alyx finally, she was in quite a distance behind me, still shooting these dark guys! She decreased her distance to me to a half, and then a huge creature with horns like the devil itself broke through the wall behind me! I looked in that direction and relised the people chasng us are not a problem anymore! The bulding was big, so we had some time but still! The creature looked like an overgrown version of that armored alien back in Black Mesa, plus it had horns! And it was angry.

I saw Alyx and pointed down, showing I'm going to this big ballroom hall or whtever it was. I had no idea why someone constructed a building like that. Absolutely no sense! While I was sliding down to the hall I could just get a few glimpses of the huge beast throwing around the Combine soldiers like toys. It ruined completely one corner of the building, with huge debris everywhere. I'm surprised how I didn't feel any fear of bulding or the celling collapsing on us. The noise of rocks and concrete falling to the floor was pretty loud!

I landed on the floor and looked at Alyx, she was holding her gun in emergency, but I could see she felt really helpless. Her eyes were sad, but she didn't say anything. I looked back at the beast that just spotted us and I think it just finished off the one last soldier. I wasn't even afraid of the devil-like look. I was afraid because it was tall as the whole floor or maybe two and we didn't stand even a smallest chance.

The huge alien fixed it's black eyes on us, or maybe, especially on me. I felt Alyx fear and anxiety. I felt like I have to protect her now. Use my brain.

I opened up easily one of the tall windows and looked down. It was the only way now we could escape from this trap! It was at least five storeys! I didn't even count, I wanted to run away from the Combine! I thought I can climb down this, even though the decorative ledges were maybe 1cm wide and most of them steep or curved down. I knew HEV will protect me enough if I manage not to fall from too high. I looked at her and she was afraid. She didn't feel like going down this wall. Her forhead wrinkled. She said she won't make it. I gave her an encouraging look but it didn't result in anything.

I looked down again and calculated my chances. Maybe I wasn't so smart with this way of escape but still I wasn't that afraid!


End file.
